The Campfire Collection: Chapter 7
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: The next story in my Campfire Collection, Robin tells his story


AN: The first one in this collection has a detailed summary

AN: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to their respective owners

"This story happened back during the American Revolution. Apparently, Batman had ancestors that fought on both sides, not as traders, but against themselves like what happened during the Civil War when families split over the issue of slavery." Robin said, "I heard this from Batman himself, who told me this happened to his brother."

-An angry spouse and the treasure of the Dream House-

"The legend starts like this: unlike Bats, his brother Billy was a dirt poor farmer and his wife Sue was born from a respected middle class family. They had been married 11 years, the first 9 were pleasent, with the farm being very productive and them making a fortune from thier harvest. Their luck soon went sour, shortly before their 10 year anniversary, a category 5 hurricane hit. The torrential rains washes away the rich top soil layer and the winds battered their farmhouse to almost nothing. After using all their savings to rebuild the house, they hoped that the next harvest would clear the costs and put some money back in the bank. The harvest season came and went and they and they only made enough to break even. Sue, realizing what was going to eventually happen, begged Billy to cut their losses and sell the farm. Billy, however, was stubborn and steadfast on his decision to keep it. He wanted to see what the bext harvest would bring. Well, needless to say, it was a disaster. The topsoil that remained could not support the crops and they withered up and died. Sue at this point became so bitter she left the house for a few months so Billy could think about the financial situation he put them in. It was during this time that Billy started having a reoccuring dream. In it, he was all alone in a simple plantation style house. He would be in the parlor looking though an old chest when something came up behind him, making his hair stand on end and an eerie chill would run through his body before he would quickly run out the door as a ghostly female voice would call out his name "Bbbiiiilllllyyyy, Bbbbiiiilllllyyyy". Was she beconing him to riches or death, he hoped to never know. One night about a week after Sue returned, he was returning from a late night run to town when he took a wrong road. He decided to follow it for a bit and right about when he was going to turn around, he spotted a candle light off in the field to the right of the road. He turned in the driveway and as soon as the headlights illuminated the house, his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, it was the house from the dream. Just to make sure, he got out of his car but left it running in case of a quick get away, he walked up the old creaking steps and walked inside. Using his memory about the dream, he was able to find the chest with ease and started looking through it when the familier chill ran through his body. He braced himself for what was to come as he heard the voice call for him. Instead of running, he turned to face te voice and was startled by what he saw, a woman in a Colonial stlye dress had said it. She smiled, pointed at the base of the stairs. and then vanished into thin air. He stood in shock for a second before he went to the staircase. He pulled back the baseboard and he dropped to his knees. It was stacks of hidden Colonial gold, he quickly put it on the passenger floorboard and managed to get home an hour later and explained all that happened. She was estatic, and he finally desided to sell the farm. They bought a nice house in tue city with the money they got from the farm and used the riches to live the rest of their lives on. Years later, he was going through his fily tree when ge saw the ghostly woman, it was his great-great-great grandmother, helping him from beyond the grave. When him and Sue died in a pretty...gruesome way, the remaining gold went to Bats, where he keeps it on lookdown as the ast remaining reminder of his brother. The End."

"Finally," Cosmo said, "a story that actually was scary, but had a heartwarming ending."

"I will go next" the next camper said


End file.
